How much do you love elena damon?
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: stefan seduces elena and egnites a war between him and damon, what will he do to elena when he gets his hands on her? Rated M xox
1. save me

Stephan caught elena's arm, just as she was about to leave," Elena, please, don't leave me" Elena turned to him, her eyes full of tears, no, she couldn't go back to him, she loved damon.." no stephan, you left me, you broke my heart, and damon was there for me when i needed him." Stephan touched her shoulder," i know elena, but i did it to save my brother, and the girl i love.." He looked at her with those big eyes, elena tried to fight her heart telling her to forgive him, but she couldn't. She turned to him and kissed him, he kissed her back forcefully, elena had to pull back gasping for air, stephan let her catch her breath, with inhuman speed he sped up to his bedroom where he removed his clothes in a flash and met elena on the bed, their lips met again, his lips were urgent, which suprised elena.

He stripped elena of hers too and began to kiss elena on the neck, she closed her eyes, a small part of her head thought about damon, and how upset he would be, she decided that this was wrong," Stephan, we can't do this, i love damon, i'm just sorry that we went this far" She began to push him off, but stephan didn't move, still kissing her body, as if he handn't even heard her. Elena began to get worried," stephan!" She cried, tears drawing in her eyes. Damon was at the door then his face outraged," You have three seconds to get off her before i rip your heart out"

Stephan stood up, holding elena by the neck," Damon, you know its rude to interrupt people when theyre having such a, _tender _moment" Stephan taunted, Elena almost heard damons blood boil to the top before he launched at stephan. Stephan laughed darkly and hit elena's head off the bed frame, elena passed out. It seemed like hours since she'd passed out when she opened her eyes, her head hurt, the lights were too bright, she felt like she was being blinded. She tried to move her hands but they were chained behind her.

Stephan walked in front of her with a dark smile," hello elena." Elena pulled on the ropes, but she still couldn't move," wheres damon" Her voice was urgent and scared. Stephan chuckled," right over there elena" Elena's eyes darted across the room to where damon was tied a against a post, his body weak, from whatever torturous things stephan had done to him while she was unconscious. " Damon" she sighed. Damon glanced over to her,"i love you elena" he gasped, in pain. Elena screamed at stephan," what the hell do you want?" Her eyes wide with fury after seeing what he had done to damon.

Stephan smiled, walked behind her and cut the ropes, releasing elena. She stood still glaring at him, he smiled, "if you want damon, then go ahead, try to save him.." Elena knew it was a trick, but ran to him anyway, he looked up into her eyes," elena, don't.. its a trap" She kissed him on the lips, only for a few seconds, before stephan pulled her back by the arms, she struggled against his grasp, but it was no use, Damon could only watch helplessly. Stephan smiled darkly," come on damon, dont you want to save her?" He taunted him.

Suddenly stephan pinned elena to the floor, she gasped stephan looked up at damon smiling," do you want to save her now?" Stephan ran his hand roughly down elena's chest, elena shiverd," stop, please i'll do anything" Stephan put his hand over elena's face," shh, i know you will, i'm just testing damon to see how much we would have to see before trying to save you" Stephan ran his hand further down elena's body to her trousers, where he pinched some of her skin, elena screamed out in pain," NO!" Damon shouted.

**So.. what did you guys think? leave a comment and suggest how you'd like the story to progress and i'll take them all into consideration! Love you all :-* mwahh lucy xx**


	2. i'ts just love

Stephan smiled darkly," and even thought the ropes are covered in vervain, my foolish older brother still tries to break free, such a stupid mistake.." Damon, out of breath looked into elena's eyes and tried to smile, to try to reassure 's had enough now, she looked into stephan's eyes," sephan, do you want to be with me?" Stephan shocked at elena's words almost gasped, she looked at damon to reassure him that she was bluffing, he nodded. She looked at stephan," i want_ you_, not him, i've always wanted you" she tried to sound like she was telling the truth. He looked at her.

" Are you sure that you want _me_? elena" Stephan began to beleive elena's words, finally, she'd gave up on his pathetic little brother_.._elena, again looked at damon, to still let him know that she was bluffing, and that she loved him. " stephan, i will kiss you, i will, if you let damon go." Stephan didn't need to be told twice, he sped over to damon, and cut the ropes, setting him free, he fell to the floor helplessly. She looked at stephan, trying to look happy and kissed him, stephan's lips were urgent, hard, elena's lips began to swell up.

Suddenly stephan fell to the floor with a thud and with whatever energy damon had left, he tied him up with the vervain ropes. He looked at elena, weak she smiled and kissed him, stephan growled. " Damon, feed from me, shh its okay" She held her wrist out infront of damon's lips, he moved forwards and winked at elena, then bit down hard, drinking her warm, thick blood. Stephan watched, his wrists burning from the growled a loud, nasty growl. Damon pulled away and looked into elena's eyes, ' thankyou' he said, to quiet for human ears to hear, but elena understood his words perfectly, she kissed his lips, which were still covered in elena's blood, neither one of them cared though.

They stood up, damon scooped elena up in his arms as they began to walk out of the door, they were in the cellar." ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE" Stephan snarled. Damon put elena down and walked over to stephan,"oh, sorry brother,how could of i forgot?" Damon smiled and cut the ropes, stephan fell to the floor, but before he could escape, damon had locked the cellar door. Elena's heart rate had increased rapidly, damon put his hand on her chest as they made it to his bedroom, she smiled, her stomach going all fluttery. "mm, your hearts going crazy" Damon whispered running his hands all over her chest," your still as beautifull as ever." Elena sensed his mood imediatley, she really wanted to sleep with him, but they'd never discussed it before, damon began to kiss down her body, she threw her head back and closed her groaned, damon looked up at her and kissed her passionatley on the lips, she could feel how much he wanted this now, she stripped from all her clothes and sat on damon, kissing him. He smiled and rolled them over.

**Yeah so i know this one took a while, but here it is! What do you all think? Where should the story go next? Thanks for reading love ya mwahh :-* lucy xx**

Damon lifted his head up just as he reached the end of her stomach," Do you want to do this?" His voice romantic, elena fell into his soft soothing voice, savouring his words in her mind. She looked at him, her heart beating rapidly, but nodded, she had waited so long for this, and she wasn't going to let her heart stop her. He smiled a damon like smile and sat up, kissing her passionately, he moved his hands from around her waist to her top, and slid it off, only breaking the kiss momentarily. Elena smiled as he kissed down her neck, she'd always dreamed of doing this, and now finally it was going to happen. She grapped his black top and threw it off his chest, revealing his muscles, she couldn't help but run her hand down them, damon groaned. She smiled. Damon stopped suddenly, she looked at him with wide eyes," damon, what's wrong why did you stop?" He put hi finger to her lips," shh"

Elena did as she was told and froze, damon got out of bed and spoke, his voice shook lightly,"Klaus" Elena's heart nearly stopped, she stared at damon, damon kept his stance,"if its stephan your looking for then i'm afraid i cant help you there" A hint of sarcasm in his voice, but still no sign of klaus. Damon turned to elena and smiled as he climbed back onto the bed next to her," He was looking for stephan, don't worry he's gone now, he shouldn't disturb us anymore" He began to kiss elena again, resetting the mood, but elena was already there, it was as if damon had never stopped. He kissed her neck again, he was torturing her with the pace of his movements, elena slid her hand down his body, trying to give hints of how impatient she was becoming, damon chuckled and kissed her lips she looked at him her eyes desperate," i need you now"


	3. unfinished buisness

Damon smiled at elena, fast asleep in bed, the quilt cover only just covering her beautiful body. He headed downstairs to the cellar where he found stephan, lying on the floor, his face weak, damon tried not to feel sorry for the ripper, even if he was his brother, he wouldn't forget what he'd done to elena. Damon opened the catch on the door and walked in, very cautious of stephan, even if he was weak from the vervain.

_what the hell do you want_ stephan's voice was weak but still had an edgy tone to it. Damon smiled sarcastically _i came to see my baby brother_. Stephan looked at him, his eyes blood shot _your one hell of a lame excuse for a brother, if this is where your going to keep me_. Damon shrugged his shoulders and all went quiet for a while, until stephan spoke again _so, what do you want then?_ Damon slouched against a wall very casually. _whell.. i can't be down here for long, elena's waiting for me upstairs.. in bed.._ Stephan sat back against the wall _i know. _Damon chuckled _and hows that brother?_ he said sarcastically.

Stephan shot damon a cruel look _it's not exactly like you two were quiet last night.._ damon chuckled _what can i say? i'm a pro at that sort of thing, and i can definatly say that elena enjoyed it aswell._ Stephan looked away _are we done here?_ Damon looked at him and smiled _not quite_ Damon punched stephan round the face_,_ knocking stephan to the floor _now were done_. damon left the room.

Damon took his place in bed, just in time because elena had woken up, her brown eyes scrolled across the room before focusing on damon, perfection, she thought. Damon moved a strand of hair from her face. she smiled and looked into his big blue eyes, savouring the moment,. They kissed.

**OKay, so i know this ones kinds short but towards the end i had a brilliant new idea for a story! keep an eye out because i will hopefully be posting tonight and at the latest, tomorrow.. As always, love you guys! lucy xx**


	4. un-expected visitor

**Hiya guys, so i know that this one's taken a while.. and i'm really realllllyyy sorry :) my internet has been messing me around so i havent been able to go online at alll :-/ so anywaay im not gonna blabber on anymore.. enjoy! leave a comment of what you thought and any ideas for chapter 5! love you all, lucy xx**

Elena POV:

I opened my eyes, and there he was, he looked perfect; like a god or an angel. I sighed with a smile, i could stay like this war three could be going on outside and i simply wouldn't care if i was in damon's arms. He smiled a very, damon like smile,"Good morning princess" His voice turned me on.

Was it possible? How could he turn me on this early in the morning? My body had onlt been alert for about 2 minuets and already i was becoming more aroused my the second.. Damon must have smelled my arousal, and how couldn't he? I mean a human would be able to smell me the way i was going.." mm..elena" My heart felt like it was going to stop, i closed my eyes; trying to look calm and failing..badly.

" I'm going for a shower" I said through my teeth, trying not to let him get to me. Maybe a shower would calm my hormones down. He nodded, then moved in slowly; taking full advantage of my aroused body and kissed the corner of my mouth. I groaned loudly, he knew exactly what he was doing.

I smiled and pulled away," see you in half an hour damon.." I tried to make my voice sound sexy, and to my suprise, it worked, infact it sounded very..katherine.. That wasn't what i was going for, the last thing i wanted was rough, Damon and katherine sex, my body wouldn't take it at the pace that we went.

"Hmm..okay, i'm going out for about an hour to see if alaric has any new news on klaus" He winked then left the room in a woosh of air. I practically ran to the shower room after that, mostly to stop myself from pouncing on him and letting him take me right then; even if it was hot katherine and damon sex, i wouldn't of minded. The hot water felt good on m flushed skin when i was in the shower, i practically stood still for 5 minuets; just enjoying the massage that the shower was giving me on my back. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. Suddenly i felt two arms wrap around my waist.

I jumped a little at first, but then leaned against them, enjoying the sensation that they gave me as they ran over my body," what happened to seeing alaric? Hmm guess you couldn't get enough of me.." I didn't care if we did it in the shower, infact it would be interesting.. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, too tight, i gasped," umm. damon,y,your hurting me.." i gasped out. Then suddenly a voice spoke," so sorry elena, maybe we sould take this conversation to the bed?" The voice wasn't damon's, it was stefan.

"No!" i cried out as loud as i could before his arms lifted my wet body from the shower and onto the bed in an instant. This couldn't be happening, no, please, god no. I was forced onto the bed, stefan followed, a dark smile on his face," your mine now elena.." There was no hint of bluff in his face, tears began to fall down my cheeks."Stefan, please, n,no please no!" I cried out in blubbers. Stefan seemed to find my trauma amusing and simply chuckled.

He pressed him body on mine, crushing me with his weight. I tried to kick free but i knew that the only one that would get bruises would be me. He kissed firmly down my neck, biting hard; but not enough to draw blood, just enough to bruise badly. I was about to give up when, stefan's weight was gone, and he was forced to the floor, damon had come back, probably after hearing my cries.

Damon snarled at stefan," You siick bastard, your dead." I could tell that damon had completley blacked out, i would be an idiot to try to break this up, i'd end up dead. I noticed i was still naked so i wrapped my bruised and battered body in the blanket, my heart pounding its way out of my chest.

Stefan launched at damon, pushing him to the floor with such a force, that the floorboards smashed pushed against stefan and flipped him over, hitting his head off the floor. Stefan was stronger than damon, he pushed against the weight and smashed damon's head against the wall, making him fall to the floor; rendering him weak and helpless. With one last punch to the face, damon fell backwards to the floor, his eyes closed, he was motionless..dead? No he couldn't be!

My eyes gushed with tears, stefan looked into my eyes, they were dark, he had no soul. "Well it was fun elena, but i really have to get going now, i'll be back, don't worry we'll have our little 'ron de vu' soon enough."And as quick as that, he dissapeared before my eyes. I leaped out of bed, dragging the bed cover onto he floor behind me as i kneeled next to him. I shook him vigarously," Damon" no please.. you cant be dead! Open your eyes damon!" But still no reply.

I fell onto his lifeless chest and sobbed, my tears sinking into his t shirt," damon.. no..p,please, please wake up damon, dont leave me!" My pleas did nothing, he just lay there.I lay with him for a while untill i cried myself to sleep. I must of been asleep for hours because when i woke up, the sun was setting outside, and i was back in the bed..

I gasped, my heart thudding, i looked to my side to see him, awake, staring at the ceiling, his arms above his head."Damon!" I cried, my body shudderd with releif as i wrapped my arms around him tightly. He smiled and held me," Shh elena it's okay, i'm fine." His voice was literally music to my ears, i didnt want to let him go, ever.

" Damon, i thought i'd lost you." I sobbed into his chest. He sighed," elena, don't cry, please i'm here, stefan didnt kill me, he merley knoked me out as all." He was trying to calm me, something he could never acomplish with me being in this state. I pulled away, looking into his eyes," He tried to rape me.." I tried to pull myself together, damon was here and that was that, i was safe. Damon's heart sank," i know elena, i'm so sorry, when i find him, he's dead."

For once, i didn't care if damon was going to kill someone, especially if it was stefan. We lay on the bed fr a while, letting my hammering heart slow to a steady beat. He spoke a while later," so, fancy a shower?" His voice was reassuring but still arousing. How could i resist? I nodded without hesitation. He smiled as he carried my naked body into the shower, with him following behind..


End file.
